The Death of Lisa Hallett
by likemycoffee
Summary: Ianto Jones is a rugby player on the verge of being picked for the Welsh National Squad when something happens that turns his world upside down. AU. No Torchwood, No Aliens, Jack is not immortal. Features canon and original characters. Janto.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's tongue moved slowly across Ianto's collarbone causing him to shudder with delight and causing Jack to chuckle against his skin before giving his neck an affectionate nip.

'Oi,' Ianto chided pulling away slightly. 'Don't get giving me any love bites Harkness. I don't need Brian on my back tomorrow.'

Jack groaned in frustration and buried his face in the crook of Ianto's neck.

'Bloody stupid coach; Bloody stupid rules,' he cursed although his words were muffled by the pillows.

Ianto just sighed and pressed a kiss to Jack's hairline.

'No sex the night before a game,' Jack continued. 'I mean honestly what difference does it make?'

'It's so that we can focus our minds totally on the match.'

'Surely you could do that better if you're not sexually frustrated,' Jack sighed. 'It's not like I'm not asking you to have sex during the match. Not even I would go that far.'

'It would certainly raise a few eyebrows,' Ianto muttered under his breath but Jack was still in full flow.

'I bet not one of the other players is obeying that stupid rule, Ianto.'

'They'd better be because they've all left their other halves at home. It's just you who felt the need to turn up unexpectedly.'

'You're a spoilsport.'

'Jack you sound like a petulant child,' Ianto replied rolling his eyes.

'Maybe I am,' Jack replied with a pout that was so utterly exaggerated that Ianto could help but laugh.

'Oh God Jack, I love you.'

Jack froze, Ianto's eyes widened as he realised what he'd said.

'Jack...'

'You love me?' Jack interrupted.

Ianto could feel his cheeks burning but he found himself unable to deny the admission that had slipped from his lips. He nodded.

'Right,' Jack replied. 'So would be a good time to tell you that I love you too?'

Ianto's face lit up in a grin and he pulled Jack down into a passionate kiss. Jack's hands immediately slid underneath Ianto's t shirt and up across his back. Ianto pulled away.

'You're still not getting any tonight though,' Ianto teased, laughing at Jack's renewed groan of frustration.

'Not even a blow job?' he asked.

Ianto shook his head.

'You know where that'll lead. This is an important game Jack, if we win tomorrow and then we beat Newport next week we'll be at the top of the league and there's a chance that they might pick me for the Six Nations squad.'

'There's no might about it Ianto. You will get picked, you're brilliant.'

Ianto blushed at Jack's praise.

'Well...I'll make it up to you tomorrow night,' he said seductively and the twinkle in his eyes told Jack that it would be worth the wait.

---

Ianto woke up to the sound of knocking on his hotel room door, one glance at his alarm clock told him that it was just after three in the morning.

'Jack,' he whispered shaking his lover's arm gently. Jack grunted and pulled Ianto into his arms. 'Jack, wake up,' Ianto tried again, more forcefully this time.

'What?' Jack said, confused. 'What's going on?'

'Ssh,' Ianto whispered. 'There's someone at the door.'

The knock sounded again, louder this time.

'Ianto?' the voice called to him.

'Oh fuck,' Ianto gasped. 'It's Brian. He can't find you here.'

'Ianto?' the voice of the Cardiff Blues Manager seemed to echo around the room.

'Hang on a minute,' Ianto answered him as he jumped out of bed, grabbed Jack's arm and pushed him unceremoniously into the wardrobe, throwing his clothes in after him.

'What are you doing?' Jack asked, decidedly unimpressed by the situation.

'Just stay in there until I get rid of him,' Ianto replied, giving Jack a quick kiss before closing the wardrobe door.

Jack shifted himself into a slightly less uncomfortable sitting position and hoped that Ianto wouldn't be too long.

---

Ianto opened the door of his hotel room and immediately froze; standing outside his hotel room door was his team manager Brian but he was accompanied by two police officers. Ianto suddenly felt acutely aware that he was only dressed in his boxer shorts and a t shirt.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'I've been trying to ring you Ianto – your phone's off the hook,' Brian told him.

Ianto glanced over his shoulder to where the hotel courtesy phone sat; Jack had removed the receiver so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

'What's happened?' he asked again.

'Can we come inside Sir?' one of the Police Officers asked.

'Yeah,' Ianto replied standing aside, the three men entered the room, the door clicked shut behind them.

'I'm afraid we've got some bad news Sir. Your wife, Lisa was found dead earlier this evening.'

Ianto felt as though he'd been sucker punched. His legs seemed to give way underneath him as he sat down on the bed.

'Dead?' he gasped.

'I'm so sorry.'

'But – what happened? I only talked to her a few hours ago.'

'We still need to establish the cause of death, but it seems as though she may have overdosed.'

'Overdosed on what? No – Lisa never touched drugs.'

'I can get a car to take you back to Cardiff,' Brian said cautiously.

'Yeah,' Ianto replied. 'I suppose – I – what about the match?'

'Don't you worry about that Son,' Brian replied, placing a comforting hand on Ianto's shoulder. 'That's not important.'

Ianto just nodded.

The officers left then and Brian went off to telephone the club and arrange a car for Ianto. As soon as the door closed behind them, Ianto opened the wardrobe door and Jack stepped out.

'Lisa's dead,' Ianto said simply.

'I know,' Jack replied. He looked stricken. 'I'm so sorry Ianto.'

Ianto swallowed a sob as Jack sat down on the bed beside him and pulled him into his arms.

'You need to get out of here Jack. If somebody sees you – if they find out we've been having an affair...'

Ianto trailed off. Jack just nodded, he knew only too well how it would look if people found out that Ianto had been in bed with another man on the night his wife was found dead.

'I'll drive back to Cardiff tonight,' he said softly, running his fingers through Ianto's hair. 'Will you be ok?'

'I don't know,' Ianto replied. 'I'll ring you, yeah?'

'Ok,' Jack nodded, dressing quickly and pulling on his coat.

'You'd better go,' Ianto said, wiping a tear from his eye. 'Brian'll be back any minute.'

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's neck and held his lover close. Ianto breathed in the familiar scent of Jack, it always had the effect of making him feel safe and protected.

'I don't want to leave you by yourself,' Jack whispered.

'You have to,' Ianto replied. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Jack replied and then with a quick kiss Jack was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

August 2006

Ianto shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he surveyed the crowded room.

'Don't fold your arms,' Lisa admonished. 'It makes you look unapproachable.'

'Sorry,' Ianto muttered unfolding his arms and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his suit trousers. 'I just hate these corporate parties, it's all so false.'

'You've got to play the game Ianto,' Lisa sighed irritably. 'You're going to have to do a lot more of this sort of thing now you know, Cardiff is a much bigger club and people are interested in sports stars – just look at David Beckham.'

'I'm hardly in the same league as David Beckham,' Ianto replied.

'Maybe not yet, but you could be one day.'

Ianto swallowed hard.

'And take your hands out of your pockets,' Lisa continued.

'Where exactly would you like me to put them then?' Ianto replied, harsher than he intended.

Lisa sighed again. 'Here,' she replied, taking two glasses of champagne from the passing waiter, 'hold a glass of champagne.'

'Right,' Ianto replied taking the glass from her.

'I think we should do a circuit of the room,' Lisa announced a moment later after taking a few sips of champagne.

'Can't we just stay here?'

'Ianto for God's sake – anybody would think you don't want be successful here.'

'As long as I'm successful on the pitch does it really matter?' Ianto asked but Lisa just rolled her eyes, took his hand and led him away from the safety of the corner.

---

'Ah there you are Ianto. I was wondering where you'd gotten to,' the booming voice of Brian McFarlane, the Cardiff Blues manager sounded loudly in Ianto's ear. He saw Lisa give him a look that said 'I told you so.'

'Hello Brian,' Ianto smiled warmly.

'How are you finding all this then eh Son?' Brian asked, 'quite a change from the amateur clubs?'

'Well...' Ianto said nervously. 'It's – different.'

Brian chuckled. 'Personally, I can't stand all this corporate sponsorship nonsense – but it keeps us playing rugby eh?'

Ianto laughed and felt himself relaxing slightly.

'There is someone I'd like to introduce you to though if you don't mind,' Brian continued, as he put his arm around Ianto's shoulders in a fatherly fashion and led him across the room.

'Of course,' Ianto smiled, but he felt the nervousness returning, he looked back at Lisa for some reassurance.

'Ianto Jones, our newest signing – this is Mr Harkness, his company is our new sponsor.'

Ianto turned back towards the man in question and found himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

November 2009

Ianto stared out of the passenger window he could make out the scenery of the Brecon Beacons taking shape around him as the dawn began to break, the dawn that Lisa wasn't seeing.

The sob caught in Ianto's throat. He just couldn't believe that she was gone. He closed his eyes; they were still at least an hour away from Cardiff. Ianto was exhausted but it was pointless trying to sleep. He couldn't stop his mind from working. The driver that the club had sent was taking him to his parents' house; apparently his and Lisa's apartment had been sealed by the police until forensics was finished. What did that mean? What were forensics looking for?

Ianto closed his eyes. He wished Jack was with him. He needed to feel Jack's arms around him. When he was with Jack he felt like nothing could touch him. Jack always made sure that he was safe. He was tempted to tell the driver to take him to Jack's house instead but he knew that was impossible. He couldn't risk being found out, not now.

---

It was almost 6am but Jack couldn't sleep. He sat in his living room with the television on, volume low and he picked up his mobile for the hundredth time in the hour since he'd arrived back home.

He wanted to speak to Ianto, hear his voice and reassure himself that he was alright but he stopped himself. Ianto had said that he would call him as soon as he could, he always did.

Jack stared at the television. The local Cardiff news was on but there didn't seem to be any mention of Ianto or Lisa. Jack couldn't help but feel relieved that the press hadn't gotten wind of it yet. Ianto hated being the centre of attention at the best of times, but for something like this Jack knew that he would find it almost unbearable.

He sighed to himself. He felt so helpless not knowing what was going on and with no way to find out.

When his phone began to ring Jack jumped out of his skin but grabbed it quickly and answered without looking at the caller display.

'Hello?'

'Hi Jack, its Gwen.'

'Oh – hi,' Jack replied, aware of the disappointment in his voice.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

'Yeah, sorry, I was just expecting it to be someone else.'

'Ah – I see. Not Ianto Jones by any chance?'

Jack didn't reply, but apparently his silence told Gwen all she needed to know.

'Look Jack, I take you've heard what's happened,' she continued, 'and I know there's something going on between you and Ianto.'

'There's nothing...' Jack began to make a denial but Gwen interrupted him.

'I don't know exactly what's going on – frankly it's best if you don't tell me at the moment because I'm likely to be working on the case.'

'What do you mean "case"?' Jack asked confused.

He heard Gwen sigh on the end of the phone line.

'I can't say much,' she began. 'But – there are some suspicious circumstances surrounding Lisa's death...'

'Are you questioning me, PC Cooper?' Jack asked, Gwen detected the hard tone in his voice.

'No,' she replied. 'But as your friend I'm telling you to be careful not to get caught up in the fallout of this with Ianto.'

'I don't understand. What are you saying?'

'I'm just trying to look out for you Jack. I can't tell you anything else – just please be careful.'

'Ok,' Jack replied.

'Look I have to go. I've got paperwork to finish,' Gwen said somewhat awkwardly.

'Sure.'

'I wish I could tell you more Jack, but I could lose my job.'

Jack sighed. He knew Gwen was right. Whatever was going on, it wasn't her fault.

'I know,' he replied. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's ok – just take care of yourself. I'll speak to you soon.'

'Yeah, bye.'

As Jack terminated the call, he pondered the significance of Gwen's words.

'_Suspicious circumstances... don't get caught up in the fallout of this with Ianto...'_

Surely the police didn't suspect Ianto of being involved? The thought was so ridiculous that Jack almost laughed at it, but then why else would Gwen phone him to warn him – because that was what it had been, a warning.

Jack suddenly felt awash with determination. Yes, he would take care of himself like he had promised Gwen, he was good at that. He'd been doing it all his life, but it wasn't just about him anymore. It was about him and Ianto. They loved each other and Jack was damned if he was going to let anything bad happen to him.


	3. Chapter 3

August 2006

'Captain Jack Harkness,' the handsome blue eyed man offered his hand which Ianto shook, 'I've heard a lot about you Ianto Jones.'

'Really?' Ianto replied. He could feel himself blushing; it was something about the way that Jack said his name in that deep American accent that gave him butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He found that he was staring at Jack like a love struck teenager but found that he was unable to look away.

'Yeah, what was it you said Brian? The best Fly Half you've ever seen wasn't it?'

If it was possible, Ianto's cheeks went even redder at the compliment from his Manager.

'Oh... I don't know about that Sir,' he stammered.

'Well I do,' Brian confirmed. 'The boy's got talent that's for sure.'

'Well I certainly hope so,' Jack said with a smile. 'I paid a lot of money to get my company name on those rugby shirts, I'd hate to see them being worn by the losing team.'

'I'll do my best Sir,' Ianto replied.

'I'm sure you will.'

Ianto held Jack's gaze for a few seconds longer than necessary until he suddenly became aware of Lisa standing patiently at his side; she too seemed to have fallen under the spell of the handsome Captain Jack Harkness.

'Oh I'm sorry,' Ianto said turning slightly. 'Captain Harkness, this is my wife Lisa.'

'Ah,' Jack turned his million dollar grin towards Lisa and kissed her hand.

'Pleased to meet you Captain,' she said softly.

'Please, call me Jack and the pleasure's all mine Mrs Jones,' Jack replied in a flirtatious tone.

'Oh – it's not Jones, it's Hallett. I kept my maiden name for professional reasons,' Lisa explained.

'And what profession is that?' Jack replied, still not taking his eyes off Lisa's.

'I'm a model.'

'Really? I can certainly believe that.'

Lisa giggled.

Ianto watched Jack and felt a curious sensation spreading through his body. He knew who Jack was of course, he was the owner of Torchwood Technologies. His company designed computer software that was, apparently set to rival Microsoft in a few years time. Ianto had read about him in the newspapers but he'd never seen a picture of him. He hadn't expected him to be quite so – captivating and as he watched his wife and Jack flirting shamelessly with each other he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, the problem was he was unsure exactly which one he was jealous of.

---

Ianto lost Lisa at some point during the evening when she disappeared off to talk with one of the other player's wives and he was called upon to do some more meeting and greeting. He briefly considered going to find her but decided against it. Lisa would be fine. She was much better suited to this sort of thing than he was. He just felt so out of place, like he was on show and he hated it so at the first opportunity he slunk over to the bar to escape.

'I don't suppose you've got anything non-alcoholic have you?' he asked the barman.

'Sure,' he replied. 'Mineral water or fruit juice?'

'I'll have a fruit juice please.'

'You're Ianto Jones aren't you?' the barman asked him as he poured the drink.

'Yeah,' Ianto nodded slightly surprised, although he thought he should be getting used to people knowing his name by now.

'Name's Adam,' the barman replied, offering Ianto his hand. 'I work around here, barman on match days and sort of general dogsbody really.'

Ianto smiled. 'Nice to meet you.'

'You too,' Adam replied handing over the drink, 'maybe I'll see you around.'

'Yeah, I'll be seeing you.'

Ianto turned and made his way back into the crowd, there were people all around him and he suddenly felt very claustrophobic. He spotted a doorway on the other side of the room that led out onto a terrace overlooking the rugby pitch. Ianto made a beeline for it, in desperate need of some fresh air. He was surprised to find it practically deserted, except for one solitary figure that stood leaning against the railings looking out over the dark rugby pitch.

Jack turned as he heard the sliding doors open; he smiled as he saw Ianto.

'Ianto Jones,' he said with a twinkle in his eye.

'Hello Sir,' Ianto replied, 'Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you.'

He stood awkwardly by the door. He didn't know what it was about Jack but being around him made him nervous. He felt uncomfortable and yet at the same time he felt drawn to him. It didn't help that Jack's eyes seemed to sparkle every time they looked at him. It was confusing.

'You didn't disturb me and it's Jack,' Jack replied softly. 'Please, it's just Jack – being called Sir reminds me of my Dad.'

'I take it that's a bad thing?' Ianto asked cautiously.

'Oh yeah,' Jack replied. 'That's a bad thing.' He didn't elaborate and Ianto didn't question it, but Jack's response caused him think about his own father and he immediately pushed it to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to dwell on the past.

'So what brings you out here anyway?' Jack asked, neatly changing the subject.

'Just needed some air,' Ianto replied moving over to lean on the railings but making sure that there was a fair distance between him and Jack.

'Air?' Jack asked sceptically, 'or a place to hide?'

Ianto flushed and Jack smiled knowingly at him. 'Me too.'

'Just gets a bit much sometimes,' Ianto replied taking a sip of his fruit juice, 'I'm not used to all the attention.'

'Really? I would've thought someone as gorgeous as you would've been used to getting a lot of attention.'

Ianto's eyes went wide with surprise.

'I've never been called gorgeous before,' he said softly.

'You are,' Jack told him. 'You're gorgeous, gorgeous eyes... gorgeous lips...'

Ianto didn't know when it had happened but Jack had closed the gap between them. Ianto felt overwhelmed by the sheer presence of the man. It was enough to drive all thoughts of Lisa from his mind. There was nothing but Jack. Jack's hands lightly brushing his cheeks, Jack's lips moving in about to kiss him...

The balcony doors opened and the two men jumped apart. For one dreadful moment, Ianto thought that it was Lisa but instead he found himself confronted with a man he hadn't seen before, he was tall but not quite as tall as Jack and slender with brown curls on his head, his eyes fixed on Ianto immediately.

'Ah, I see you've found a friend,' he said, 'pretty little thing too.' Ianto felt himself blushing again, embarrassed. He really needed to stop that.

'What do you want John?' Jack said in an irritated tone.

'Why so blunt? Aren't you going to introduce us?'

'John Hart, Ianto Jones; Ianto Jones, John Hart.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Eye Candy. I'm the boyfriend,' the tone was light but Ianto detected the hint of a warning behind the words. Jack had a boyfriend? Then what the hell was he doing trying to kiss him? It was then that Ianto remembered that he was married and that he hadn't exactly been pushing Jack away either. What the hell was wrong with him?

'We weren't doing anything John,' Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

'Not for want of trying though eh Jack?' John replied. 'Though I must say, I can definitely see the appeal of this one.'

Ianto could feel John Hart's eyes wandering over him in a positively predatory manner. He shifted uncomfortably.

'I need to go and find Lisa,' he said quickly pushing past John and heading back into the party.

John turned to Jack with a bemused expression.

'Is it that time of year already?' he asked.

'Don't start John,' Jack replied.

John raised his hands in a placating gesture. 'So who's Lisa?' he asked. 'His girlfriend?'

Jack shook his head. 'It's his wife.'

'Wife?' John threw his head back and laughed. 'Oh Jack, you really are something else you know that?'

November 2009

The news of Lisa's death broke on the 7am news bulletin and half an hour later a news crew was outside Ianto's apartment building filming a report.

'_It's understood that the body of a woman, believed to be Lisa Hallett, wife of Cardiff Blues Captain Ianto Jones was found in the couple's apartment in the building behind me just after midnight last night by a friend. The cause of death will not be known until the coroner completes a post mortem later today. _

'_Of course Lisa Hallett was in the headlines recently following a public row with her husband outside the Fusion Nightclub in Cardiff City Centre._

'_Ianto Jones last night pulled out of the Cardiff Blues league match against Llandovery RFC and returned to Cardiff but as yet we have received no word from him or from his club concerning this tragic death. _

'_We will of course keep you up to date with this story as it develops.'_

Jack turned off the television and immediately his mobile began to ring, he looked at the caller display and immediately answered.

'Ianto?'

'Hey,' Ianto sounded as though he'd been crying.

'Hey, how are you?'

'I'm at my parents' house. The press are outside,' Ianto said sadly. 'There are loads of the Jack I don't know what to do and the police – the police want me to go to the station later to make a statement and everyone keeps phoning me. I don't know what to do.'

'Ssh,' Jack said trying to sooth his lover. 'It's ok sweetheart. It's going to be ok I promise.'

'How is it going to be ok Jack?'

'Because I'm going to look after you Ianto; I love you.'

'I love you too. Jack – I need you. Please will you come over?'

'Of course, of course I will sweetheart.'

'Please...'

'I'm on my way sweetheart. I love you.'


	4. Chapter 4

November 2009

When Jack drove into Ianto's parents' street, he immediately wished that he'd thought this through properly. There were several camera crews camped outside the house, two Jack recognised were BBC and ITV local news and another appeared to be from Sky.

If Jack had thought about it he would have considered bringing a slightly less ostentatious car to avoid drawing so much attention to himself, but Ianto had sounded so broken on the phone that Jack's only thought had been getting to him as quickly as possible.

As he pulled the Porsche onto the Jones' driveway he could feel the camera crews springing into life, wanting to capture the latest development in the saga. Jack kept his head down as he walked quickly towards the front door, which mercifully opened immediately to allow him entry.

Jack stepped into the hallway and was greeted by a small woman with large chocolate brown eyes; her long dark hair was streaked with grey.

'Captain Harkness?' she asked.

Jack nodded.

'Ianto said you were coming round – I'm Margaret Jones.'

Jack shook Margaret's hand and immediately turned on the patented Harkness charm. This was the first time that he'd met Ianto's parents and even though he wished that the circumstances were somewhat different he still wanted to make a good impression.

'Good to meet you Mrs Jones. I've heard a lot about you. I just wish it was under happier circumstances.'

'Yes,' Margaret nodded. 'Lisa was – well she was a lovely girl. It's such a tragedy.'

Jack followed Margaret into the living room, where he was confronted with another man sitting in an armchair. Margaret introduced him as Ifan Jones, Ianto's father. Jack had greeted the man but Ifan had only nodded and looked at Jack over the top of his glasses, saying nothing. Jack shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

'How's Ianto?' he asked, directing his question at Margaret. She, at least seemed friendly.

'I don't know. He's shut himself away upstairs. He won't come down – those vultures outside aren't helping matters,' she replied bitterly.

Jack looked around, seeing that the living room curtains were closed, obviously a precaution to stop the press intruding on the family's grief. He felt his heart ache for Ianto; he just wanted to be near him.

'Can I go up and see him?'

'Of course,' Margaret nodded and she led Jack upstairs to the small landing and proceeded to knock on one of the doors.

'Ianto?' she called softly, but there was no reply. 'Ianto,' she tried again. 'Jack's here to see you.'

There was a moment of silence before Jack heard Ianto's voice from the other side of the door. 'Come in Jack.'

Margaret nodded reassuringly and moved aside to allow Jack entry to her son's bedroom. As Jack pushed the door open, Margaret retreated back down the stairs, giving the two men some privacy.

As she entered the living room Ifan looked up at her over the top of his newspaper.

'So that's him then is it?' he said quietly.

'It would seem so,' Margaret replied as she sat down in her own armchair.

'He's American.'

'Yes, I noticed.'

'He's not what I expected.'

'No me neither.'

'We're going to have to keep an eye on him I think.'

'Yes,' Margaret replied. 'Yes we are.'

---

Jack entered Ianto's bedroom and found the room in almost total darkness. The Welshman was lying on his back on the small single bed that had obviously been his as a child. Jack resisted the urge to look around the room and immediately moved towards Ianto, lying down beside him on the bed and pulling his lover into his arms.

Ianto buried his face in Jack's neck and immediately began to sob.

'It's ok Yan,' Jack whispered in Ianto's ear as he ran his fingers through his hair. 'It's going to be ok.'

'She's dead Jack,' Ianto replied through the sobs.

'I know sweetheart. I know.'

'I didn't mean for this to happen.'

'What do you mean love?'

'I – I said...' Ianto stammered. 'When I talked to her; the last thing I said to her Jack. I told her I wished she was dead.'

'Oh Yan,' Jack replied holding him even tighter. 'You didn't mean it sweetheart. It's just one of those stupid things people say when they argue.'

'But I was so angry.'

'I know darling; I know.'

'The Police want to interview me. They're going to ask me about our marriage... what am I supposed to tell them?'

'Just tell the truth Ianto. Just answer their questions. You've got nothing to worry about.' Jack tried to sound reassuring, but inside he felt

'I'm scared.'

'Do you want me to come to the station with you?'

Ianto shook his head. 'That's not a good idea.'

Jack was about to argue when they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

'I bet that's those reporters,' Jack muttered. He was fully intending to go and give them a piece of his mind when Ianto's mother called to them from downstairs.

'Ianto – the police are here.'

Ianto groaned but pushed himself up from the bed and began to make his way downstairs; Jack followed close behind. He recognised one of the police officers immediately. It was his friend, Gwen.

Gwen's eyes widened for a second when she spotted Jack but her surprise was immediately hidden behind a mask of professionalism.

'Ianto Jones?' she asked, addressing Ianto.

Ianto nodded. 'I was coming to the station later to make a statement.'

'I'm afraid the circumstances have changed,' Gwen explained glancing awkwardly at Jack who had fixed her with a cold stare.

'What do you mean?' Ianto asked.

'Ianto – I'm placing you under arrest on suspicion of the murder of Lisa Hallett.'

'No,' Ianto gasped.

'No!' Jack said in a much louder voice. 'What the hell are you doing Gwen? Ianto didn't do this.'

'I can't discuss this with you Jack,' Gwen replied turning her attention back to Ianto as her colleague PC Davidson moved to put him in handcuffs.

'Is that really necessary?' Margaret Jones asked, her eyes filled with tears, her husband placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Gwen shook her head minutely and Andy put the handcuffs back, instead he took hold of Ianto's arm and began to lead him towards the front door.

'I didn't do this Jack,' Ianto said and the tone of his voice broke Jack's heart.

'I know you didn't Yan – look I'm going to get you a lawyer ok? Don't answer any questions until he gets to you – this will all be ok sweetheart I promise.'

'I'm sorry Jack,' Gwen murmured as she prepared to open the front door.

Jack just stared back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions to this fic. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story.**

August 2006

Ianto lay in bed that night unable to sleep. Lisa on the other hand was having no such trouble, sleeping as she always did lately, curled up in a ball with her back to him. Ianto could feel that they were drifting apart. They had been drifting apart for months and Ianto was at a loss as to what to do about it. He loved Lisa, he really did. It was then that Ianto felt a stab of guilt as his thoughts turned to Jack Harkness.

Ianto didn't know what it was about the man, he was just intoxicating and Ianto couldn't deny that he'd found him incredibly attractive, that he'd been drawn to him in a way that he couldn't understand let alone explain. He couldn't deny the nervous excitement that he'd felt when he'd thought Jack was about to kiss him or the disappointment he'd felt upon being interrupted; interrupted by Jack's boyfriend, John Hart.

It had been obvious that John had known what he'd walked in on and yet his reaction wasn't exactly what Ianto would have expected from a man who'd just caught his boyfriend in a compromising position with another man. John hadn't seemed at all surprised. In fact now that Ianto thought about it, Jack's reaction hadn't been all that usual either. He hadn't seemed remotely concerned about being caught.

Ianto couldn't help but be intrigued about the nature of their relationship, which is why half an hour later when he still couldn't sleep, he found himself sitting in front of the computer Googling Jack Harkness.

It wasn't hard to find information, after all Jack was building quite a reputation for himself. A lot of the websites contained information about his business, Torchwood Technologies. Ianto learned that Jack had founded the company at the age of 19 when he'd dropped out of college. He'd made a lot of money during the Internet boom and now at the age of 38 he was being touted as the next Bill Gates. However the more links Ianto clicked on, the more he discovered that the American had quite a past.

His relationship with John Hart was fairly well documented. It seemed that the couple had been together for a long time, a very long time – almost 15 years, but their relationship seemed to be very on and off. It was littered with break ups; affairs and very public rows, yet they always seemed to get back together. Ianto sighed; this seemed to be something that happened a lot. No wonder John had reacted that way. He wasn't surprised. That was obviously the sort of thing that Jack did all the time. It can't have meant anything to him.

Ianto knew that he should just forget about Jack Harkness. He should just go back upstairs and get back into bed with his wife and in the morning he should start trying to sort out the problems in his marriage. That was what he wanted. That was what would make him happy. He ignored the small voice in the back of his brain that told him that he was disappointed.

November 2009

Ianto heard the cell door lock behind him and fought back the tears. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to think about the television cameras that had been rolling as he was put in the back of the police car. He wasn't going to think about how he was a suspect in his wife's murder. He wasn't going to think about how in the space of less than 24 hours his life had completely collapsed around him.

Ianto couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so broken – actually he could but he wasn't going to think about that either because thinking about that would push him over the edge and he'd already promised himself that he wasn't going to cry.

Instead he tried to think about Jack. Jack was going to get him a lawyer; Jack had promised him that everything would be alright; Jack had never let him down before.

Ianto closed his eyes s that he wouldn't have to look at the grey cell walls that surrounded him and prayed that this wouldn't be the first time that Jack failed him.

---

Jack was standing in the Jones's kitchen listening to Green Sleeves playing through his mobile phone. He hated being put on hold absolutely hated it. He was trying to get hold of his best friend John Smith, who Jack affectionately nicknamed the Doctor on account of being a bit of a science-fiction geek. He was also a lawyer, an extremely successful lawyer. Unfortunately his success meant that, as the secretary who had answered the telephone explained to him, Mr Smith was a very busy man and Jack would have to hold until he was free to take the call.

It felt as though he'd been waiting an eternity but eventually Jack's call was connected.

'John Smith how can I help you?'

'Doctor,' Jack greeted him. The relief was evident in his voice.

'Jack, great to hear from you; how's things?'

'Er – not so good,' Jack replied honestly. 'I need your help.'

'You haven't got yourself arrested have you?'

'No,' Jack replied. 'Not me – it's my – er _friend._'

'Oh I see,' the Doctor replied. Jack could tell his friend was raising his eyebrows from the tone of his voice. 'Does this _friend _have a name?'

'Ianto Jones.'

There was a pause before the Doctor replied, 'Cardiff Blues Ianto Jones?'

'You've heard of him then?'

'Well I saw the news this morning Jack.'

'They've arrested him on suspicion of murder.'

'Really? Already? That was quick.'

'He needs help.'

'So you want me to represent him is that what you're asking?'

'You're the best. You know that.'

'Ah but does he deserve the best?'

'What do you mean?'

'Did he do it Jack?'

'No,' Jack replied immediately. 'No he didn't do it.'

'Excellent. That's alright then. Still, they must have some pretty strong evidence if they've arrested him already. But don't worry Jack, I like a challenge. Now, which police station have they taken him to?'

Jack gave him the details and the Doctor promised him that he would go to the station immediately to see Ianto. Jack felt an overwhelming sense of relief at his words. If anyone could get Ianto out of this mess it would be the Doctor.

When he hung up the phone Jack went back into the living room to speak to Ianto's parents.

'I've got him a lawyer,' he explained. 'John Smith, he's good. He'll get Ianto out.'

'We don't have the money to pay for a lawyer,' Margaret replied her eyes were red from crying.

'Don't worry about that,' Jack replied. 'I'll take care of it, he's a friend of mine anyway.'

Ifan Jones continued to watch Jack over the top of his glasses. 'And what do you get out of this Mr Harkness?'

'I don't know what you mean,' Jack replied.

'No,' Ifan replied. 'I'm sure you don't,' and with that he stood up and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. Updates should be more regular from now on. I'm going to do a couple of chapters of pure back story before I move forward with the present day narrative. Sorry to people who want to know what will happen to Ianto but there are important back story details that I don't want to just skim over. **

**I hope it will be worth the wait :-)**

September 2006

Ianto hadn't had much time to dwell on Jack Harkness since the night of their first meeting. He'd thrown himself into the pre-season training sessions with gusto, he was thrilled to finally be back on the rugby pitch; to be doing something he loved and actually making money out of it. How many people got that opportunity in life? Ianto knew exactly how lucky he was and he was determined to prove that he belonged there; determined to live up to everyone's expectations.

Ianto had also been trying to work on his marriage. He'd even gone so far as to take Lisa out to an exclusive Michelin star restaurant in the centre of Cardiff; the sort of place that Ianto hated but that Lisa and the paparazzi loved, in an attempt to at least make her smile. It had worked and they'd actually been able to talk for the first time in months. Ianto thought that they might finally be making progress; that they might finally be getting past what had happened.

Then Jack Harkness turned up again.

Ianto was the last one to leave after training and he was making his way out of the club building towards the car park when he quite literally collided with the American who was exiting the sponsor's box, causing him to drop his papers on the floor.

'Oh – sorry,' Ianto said, embarrassed and immediately bent down to help pick up Jack's papers.

'No it's my fault,' Jack replied. 'I wasn't looking where I was going.'

Ianto became aware that the American was staring at him intensely with his bright blue eyes and Ianto felt a blush creeping up his face.

'Oh – um...' Ianto stammered, at a loss for words. He knew that his face was bright red and he had butterflies. What the hell was going on? He thought. He was a married man but it seemed that one look from Jack was all it took to turn him into a sixteen year old girl with a crush.

---

Jack watched the blush creeping up Ianto's cheeks. God he looked adorable. Jack knew that it was wrong; he knew that Ianto was married but he couldn't deny the desire that he'd felt ever since his first meeting with the Welshman, the urge to pull him into his arms and kiss him; to take him to bed; to make Ianto his lover – Jack knew it was probably a pointless pursuit, but then Ianto wouldn't be the first gay man to try and hide behind a facade of marriage in an attempt to conform and Jack was sure that he'd seen a flash of desire in Ianto's eyes that night on the balcony. He had to know for sure.

'Do you – want to get a drink or something?' Jack said softly, fixing Ianto with an inviting stare.

Jack saw Ianto's eyes widen slightly before he looked down at the floor.

'I don't think that's such a good idea Jack.'

Jack sighed. 'Look Ianto, I want to apologise for the other night – I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable.'

He hoped that Ianto could sense the sincerity in his words, they were true after all. He hadn't wanted Ianto to feel uncomfortable. He'd wanted Ianto to fall into his arms and kiss him, not run away.

'You didn't,' Ianto replied. 'I just – I had to go find Lisa.'

There it is, though Jack. He's reminding me that he's married; that he's off limits.

'I'm not trying to come onto you Ianto – I just – I like you. I'd like it if we could be friends.'

Almost imperceptibly Ianto nodded and Jack couldn't keep the smile off his face.

'So – do you want to go for a drink or something?'

Ianto swallowed hard.

'Okay.'

---

They opted for a quiet pub that was only a short walk from the Cardiff Blues ground. Ianto was silently thankful that Jack hadn't suggested the club bar because even though they weren't doing anything wrong he still felt uncomfortable being seen with Jack.

Jack bought two pints of lager and sat down at the table opposite Ianto. Ianto felt strangely disappointed. He told himself not to be so pathetic. It wasn't as though he was on a date with Jack it didn't matter that Jack didn't sit next to him.

'How's training going?' Jack asked casually.

'Good,' Ianto smiled, relieved that the conversation was staying on neutral territory. 'It's hard work but I'm loving it – first game of the season next Saturday will you be watching?'

'Oh I'm not sure,' Jack replied. 'I know I'm the sponsor but the truth is – I know absolutely nothing about rugby. I've never seen a match.'

Ianto practically spat out his drink across the table.

'What?' he replied with shock. 'You've never seen a rugby match? You've lived in Cardiff for twelve years and you've never seen a rugby match? You're sponsoring Cardiff Blues and you've never seen a rugby match?'

Jack shook his head, smiling at Ianto's reaction. The way his eyes lit up – he looked beautiful.

'Why are you sponsoring the Blues if you know nothing about rugby?' Ianto asked.

Jack grinned. 'Seemed like a good business plan – get the company name on all those rugby shirts – you can never have too much publicity.'

Ianto frowned at that. 'You sound like Lisa,' he said softly.

'She likes the limelight then?'

Ianto nodded. 'You're telling me you didn't notice?'

Jack smiled. 'I take it you aren't so keen?'

'I just want to play rugby,' Ianto replied. 'That's all I've ever wanted to do since I was a kid. I never wanted to be famous but Lisa has this idea that she's going to be the next Victoria Beckham.'

'Must be tough,' Jack replied unsure of what else to say. Ianto smiled wryly.

'That's an understatement.'

'You love her though?' Jack asked carefully.

Ianto stared at Jack for a moment before replying.

'Of course I do.'

Jack couldn't help but think that Ianto didn't sound so sure.

'It's just tough,' Ianto continued. 'We've been through a lot – sometimes it's just tough.'

Ianto trailed off and Jack sensed that he didn't want to say anymore.

'Maybe you could teach me the rules of rugby sometime,' he said softly.

Ianto smiled, grateful to Jack for changing the subject.

'I'd consider it my patriotic duty.'

'I'm free tomorrow,' Jack said trying not to sound too hopeful.

'I've got training in the morning,' Ianto replied and he saw a flash of disappointment in Jack's eyes, 'but I'm free in the afternoon.'

Jack's grin lit up the room.

'It's a date then Mr Jones.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: This is a shorter update but I'm going to try and upload another chapter tonight if I can get it finished.**

September 2006

When Ianto arrived home he found that Lisa wasn't there. He couldn't help but feel relieved that he didn't have to face her immediately; his head was full of Jack Harkness.

He went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine; he remembered the way that Jack's eyes had shone when he smiled; he added the beans and waited for the coffee to brew; the remembered the way his heart beat had increased when Jack's hand had accidentally brushed against his when they were leaving the pub; he sat down on the settee with his cup of coffee and tried to deny the fact that he was still behaving like a sixteen year old school girl. He decided he was screwed.

Ianto tried not to think about the fact that he was going to be seeing Jack the next day. They were just friends, he told himself. It wasn't a date. He was a married man after all so of course it wasn't a date.

'You're not even gay,' Ianto said out loud but his subconscious once again decided to argue the point by reminding him that he'd really wanted to know what it was like to kiss Jack the other night on the balcony.

When his brain started thinking about what outfit he should wear for his date-not date with Jack it was all Ianto could do not to punch himself in the face. Yes, he decided. He was definitely screwed.

---

Unfortunately Jack didn't have Ianto's luck because John was in when Jack arrived home. He was sprawled across the leather sofa with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Jack frowned at him.

'I thought you were working today?' he asked.

'I thought you were too,' John replied. 'I went to your office. Your secretary told me you hadn't been in.'

'Toshiko's head of research and development,' Jack replied without looking up as he picked up the post from the sideboard and began to sort through it. 'She's not a secretary.'

'I rang you twice,' John continued. 'You didn't answer.'

'I was in a meeting.'

'Sure you were,' John replied, 'a meeting with Eye Candy from rugby club?'

'Maybe,' Jack replied.

'Have you fucked him yet?'

'No.'

'Are you going to?'

Jack looked down at the floor but didn't answer.

'Do we have to keep playing these games Jack?'

'It's funny,' Jack replied with a smile, 'you never seem to want to stop when you have your eye on somebody.'

'That's different,' John said after a pause.

'How?'

'Because you never have anything to worry about.'

Jack's expression softened as he looked at John – his partner of fifteen years.

'John...' he sighed.

'Do I have anything to worry about Jack?'

Jack felt his stomach tighten, he hated lying to John. They had always told each other the truth even when the truth lead to violent arguments; even when the truth meant confessing to having sex with other people.

'No John,' Jack said softly. 'You don't have anything to worry about.'

John smiled and Jack knew that even though he wasn't entirely convinced he would play along. He wouldn't rock the boat.

'Want to go have sex?' John asked.

Jack grinned. 'Do you even have to ask?'

'Come on,' John replied standing up and making his way towards the bedroom. 'I'll even let you call me Eye Candy.'

---

Lisa checked her appearance in the mirror before picking up her shopping bags and leaving the apartment quietly. She walked around the block to the place where her car was parked. It was looking a bit tatty, she decided as she opened the boot. She'd have to ask Ianto to buy her a new one. It wasn't like they couldn't afford it now.

She pulled out her mobile phone and sent him a text telling him that she'd be home soon. Almost immediately her phone began to ring, seeing the name on the caller id her face lit up with a smile.

'I thought you were asleep?' she said by way of greeting.

'I was – I woke up and you'd gone.'

'Sorry I have to get home, I didn't want to wake you.'

'Yeah, yeah. You can't wait to go back to him can you?' there was laughter in the voice.

'You know that's not true, but he is my husband.'

'Like I could forget that?'

'It's the way things are.'

'More's the pity. Will I see you tomorrow?'

'I'm not sure. I don't want Ianto to get suspicious.'

'He's not going to get suspicious Lisa. He worships the ground you walk on.'

'I know,' Lisa replied trying to keep the guilt out of her voice.

'Just try to get away ok? For me?'

'Ok. I promise I'll try.'

'Alright then – I'd best let you get back to hubby.'

'Yeah,' Lisa replied.

'I love you Lisa.'

'I love you too.'


	8. Chapter 8

September 2006

Ianto stood in front of the mirror and fixed the gel in his hair when Lisa came into the bedroom.

'Are you going out somewhere?' she asked him.

'Yeah,' Ianto nodded, 'just going for a drink with some lads from the club.' It was only a half lie, he thought to himself but he still felt a twinge of guilt.

'Oh,' Lisa replied vaguely.

'What are you going to do with yourself today?'

'I thought I might go and look at a new car.'

Ianto frowned. 'Why? What's wrong with your car?'

Lisa sighed dramatically as though it should be obvious.

'It's old Ianto. It's tatty.'

'It's only four years old,' Ianto replied.

'I need a new one.'

'Lisa – we don't have the money to be buying new cars.'

'Why?' she replied. 'You've just signed a new contract; we've got plenty of money.'

'I don't earn that much Lisa; I can just about cover the bills especially with you not working.'

'Oh so it's my fault is it? I am trying to get work you know Ianto. I've had loads of interest in my portfolio.'

'I know you have sweetheart,' he replied. 'But still at the moment we're living on my wages, we can't afford to buy a new car.'

'You do think it's my fault don't you?' Lisa retorted. 'You think it's all my fault. I've failed in everything haven't I?'

Lisa's eyes filled with tears and Ianto immediately turned to wrap his arms around her but Lisa pulled away from him, stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

'Lisa I'm sorry,' Ianto called after her.

'Just forget it Ianto.' Lisa replied. 'I'm going out. I'll be at Susie's.'

The front door slammed behind her.

---

Lisa walked out of the building dialling the familiar number on her mobile as she went.

'It's me,' she said as soon as the phone was answered. 'I'm on my way over. I can stay tonight.'

'How the hell did you manage that?' came the response.

'I started a row; told him I was staying at a friend's'.

An amused chuckle, 'Ok then I'll see you in a while. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

---

Ianto threw himself back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? Why couldn't he just have a normal life, just be married and be happy? Why couldn't he bring himself to be more upset about the fact that his wife had just walked out on him?

The vibration of his phone pulled him from his thoughts.

'Hello?'

'Hey Ianto, it's Jack.'

Ianto smiled in spite of himself.

'Hey Jack.'

'I was just checking if we're still on for this afternoon?'

'Yeah sure,' Ianto replied. 'You sure you're up for this Captain?'

'Oh I'm up for anything,' Jack said and something in his voice caused a shiver to run up Ianto's spine.

'I bet you are.' Dear God he was flirting with him.

Jack laughed. 'I'll see you in an hour then Mr Jones.'

'Yeah,' Ianto replied. 'You certainly will.'

November 2009

Ianto jumped up as his cell door opened and Jack's friend PC Gwen Cooper entered.

'What's going on? Ianto asked, agitated.

'Your lawyer's here,' she explained.

Gwen stood aside and allowed the Doctor entry to the small cell. Ianto surveyed the newcomer briefly. He wasn't what Ianto had been expecting; he was dressed in a dark pinstripe suit, brown coat and what looked like sketchers shoes, his hair was messily spiked up and as he reached out his hand to shake Ianto's he had a look in his eyes that made Ianto feel completely at ease.

'John Smith,' the lawyer introduced himself, 'but you can call me the Doctor and you must be Ianto Jones – Jack's told me all about you.' He smiled and Ianto would have felt embarrassed if he wasn't so thoroughly miserable. Instead he just shook John's hand and sat back down on the thin, foam mattress.

The Doctor turned to face Gwen who was loitering by the door.

'Thank you for your assistance PC Cooper I'm going to consult with my client now.'

'Oh right – I'll leave you to it then,' Gwen smiled and closed the cell door shutting the two men inside.

The Doctor took a seat beside Ianto and produced some papers from the inside pocket of his coat.

'So,' he began 'you don't look like a rugby player.'

'Well you don't look like a lawyer,' Ianto replied mildly offended.

'Ah but that is where looks can be deceiving,' the Doctor said with a grin.

'I just want to go home,' Ianto told him.

'They're going to want to interview you first but don't worry I've got my sonic screwdriver.'

'What?' Ianto asked, looking at the Doctor as though he was a lunatic.

'Sorry,' the Doctor shook his head. 'I'm a bit of a sci-fi geek that's why they call me the Doctor – Doctor Who you know?'

Ianto nodded.

'What I mean is – we can get this sorted out but I need you to tell me everything.'

Ianto took a deep breath and began.


	9. Chapter 9

September 2006

Just as he was leaving his apartment Ianto received a text message from Jack: _'Change of plan. Can you meet me at the office? It's by the bay next to the Millennium Centre.' _

Ianto immediately replied: _'Sure but if you're busy we could make it some other time?'_

While he waited for Jack to text him back, Ianto tried not to think about how his heart was racing and the butterflies in his stomach were doing gymnastics at the thought of Jack cancelling their date – no, it wasn't a date. Luckily, Jack didn't keep Ianto waiting long before his phone beeped again.

'_No. Looking forward to it. See you soon. J.'_

Ianto felt suddenly elated. Jack was looking forward to seeing him. He climbed into his car and set off towards Cardiff bay and however many times he told himself that it wasn't a date, he couldn't keep the smile off his face at the thought of it.

A short while later he found himself standing outside the main entrance to Torchwood Technologies. Ianto had never visited the head office of a global software corporation before and this was nothing like he'd been expecting. He'd expected it to be modern; knowing Jack, he'd expected it to be just a little bit flash. He'd certainly expected the company to at least advertise its presence, but looking at the inconspicuous little doorway situated just off the Plass, it was only the small plaque above the letterbox that told him that he was in the right place at all. It was almost as though Jack didn't want anyone to know that his company was here.

Ianto entered the building and found himself in a small reception area; a blonde woman was sitting behind the desk talking quietly on the phone. While he waited for her to finish, he took the opportunity to take in more of his surroundings. There were three seats and a small coffee table in the corner of the room upon which was what appeared to be a pile of corporate brochures; a rack containing various leaflets was fixed to the wall beside the reception desk – they were in a mess. Ianto resisted the urge to straighten them – behind the desk, there was a beaded curtain beyond which Ianto could just make out a kettle and a few mugs on the side.

It was entirely unremarkable in every way.

The receptionist – Mary, as her name badge identified her to be called – finished her phone call and turned to Ianto. 'Welcome to Torchwood Technologies,' she said with a smile. 'How can I help you?'

'I'm Ianto Jones,' he said quietly. 'I'm here to see Jack Harkness.'

'Do you have an appointment?' Mary asked, typing something on her computer keyboard.

'Er – I'm not sure,' Ianto replied awkwardly. 'He is expecting me though.'

'One moment Mr Jones,' Mary said, picking up the telephone receiver again and dialling an extension number. 'There's a Mr Ianto Jones here to see you,' she said followed by a pause. 'Of course, I'll send him down.'

Hanging up she smiled at Ianto again; handed him an ID badge that proclaimed him to be a visitor and pressed a buzzer that opened a door on the opposite wall that Ianto hadn't noticed before.

'Down the corridor, take the lift down to floor zero.'

'Thanks,' Ianto nodded and made his way through the doorway and down the corridor which was lit entirely by artificial light. The lift descended five floors and Ianto realised that he must now be underground. This was definitely strange. He felt like he was entering a top secret military base or something. It was doing absolutely nothing to calm his nerves.

When the lift eventually came to a stop and the doors opened and he found himself face to face with the familiar figure of Jack, who immediately fixed Ianto with his million dollar grin which Ianto couldn't help but shyly return.

'Hi,' he greeted Jack.

'Hey, I'm sorry I had to change our plans. We've had a bit of an emergency here. You found us alright then?'

'Yeah,' Ianto nodded. 'Although you don't exactly make it easy do you?'

Jack smiled. 'When I was first setting up the company I took this place because it was big and the rent was cheap. I've thought about moving to more upmarket premises but – this feels like home to me now. I like it.'

'But you don't even have a sign above the door,' Ianto replied. 'How do you expect people to find you?'

Jack shrugged. 'If someone wants to find us they always manage it,' he said enigmatically.

Ianto smiled. 'Yeah I suppose they do. Are you sure you're not too busy for this? I mean if you've got problems to sort out...'

'No, no,' Jack cut him off. 'It's sorted now. Something seemed to be interfering with the new programme script we're designing. The data was being corrupted and deleted but it turned out it was just a rogue Weevil and because Tosh is a genius, she rebooted the system and now everything's running smoothly.'

Jack turned to Ianto who was looking at him with wide eyes. 'I have absolutely no idea what you just said.'

Jack laughed. 'Sorry, I do that sometimes. Suffice to say – the problem could have been serious but it turned out not to be and now it's fixed.'

'That's good,' Ianto smiled.

'So,' Jack continued, 'Now I've lured you into my underground lair Ianto Jones, do I get to have my wicked way with you?'

Ianto blushed furiously and Jack grinned. 'Maybe later,' he winked at Ianto. 'Would you like the grand tour?'

'Sure,' Ianto nodded and he followed Jack as they stepped through another doorway and out into a vast, cavernous space. There were five work stations arranged around a huge central bank of monitors.

'This is the Research and Development Hub,' Jack explained as Ianto looked around him taking in the huge space. 'This is where we come up with all the computer software that's going to change the world. Come on, I'll introduce you to the team.'

Jack took Ianto by the hand and led him further into the Hub.

'These are two of my favourite angels,' Jack said gesturing to the corner where a blonde woman, dressed in denim was deep in conversation with a black woman in a brown leather jacket, 'Martha Jones and Rose Tyler. They're both brilliant. They've saved the world hundreds of times.'

'Saved you, you mean,' the blonde woman – Rose – quipped in response and Jack grinned at her.

'Yeah that's true but hey – with a face like mine you can end up in a lot of trouble.'

'Shut up Jack. If your ego gets any bigger you won't be able to fit through the door.'

'Aw Martha, you know you love me really.'

'No I really don't Jack,' but Martha smiled showing the American that she was only teasing him.

Ianto was desperately trying to maintain his composure while listening to the exchange but inside he was screaming 'he's holding your hand_._ Jack Harkness is holding your fucking hand. Why aren't you pulling away? No – you can't pull away now, you might offend him... oh Jesus I don't want to let go of his hand.'

Outwardly, he just smiled and nodded in acknowledgement of the two women. Jack then carried on introducing the remaining members of his team. Lois Habiba; Mickey Smith, who Jack liked to call 'Mickey Mouse' and who responded in kind by calling Jack 'Captain Cheesecake' and then the final member of the team, a small Japanese woman who was sitting at her desk tapping away rapidly on the keyboard.

'And this is Toshiko Sato – she's in charge of this rabble. She's an absolute genius; the brains of the operation.'

'Oh and what does that make you then?' Toshiko teased.

'The beauty of course,' Jack replied. Ianto looked at Jack and smiled. He certainly couldn't disagree there.

'This is Ianto Jones,' Jack introduced him to the team at large. 'Ianto's going to teach me how to play rugby.'

'Just the rules, Jack,' Ianto corrected him. 'We aren't actually going to play.'

'Pity,' Jack pouted slightly. 'I could've gone for a bit of mud wrestling with you.'

His voice was laced with innuendo and Ianto felt a blush creeping up his cheeks again. Goddamnit why did Jack have to have this effect on him?

'Maybe next time,' Ianto found himself replying. He was flirting again. Why couldn't he stop doing that? And he was still holding Jack's hand.

'I'll hold you to that Ianto Jones,' Jack replied, looking Ianto straight in the eyes. Ianto was struck once again by just how blue Jack's eyes were. He suddenly found it quite hard to breathe.

'Shall we go up to my office?' Jack asked after a few moments; his eyes still locked on Ianto's.

'Er – yeah ok.' Ianto replied before following Jack up a metal staircase to his office which overlooked the Hub.

'It's nice to meet you,' Rose called to Ianto who just smiled and nodded in response.

November 2009

The police interview room looked exactly like they do on the television. That was Ianto's first thought when he was escorted in by PC Cooper. He sat down in the seat next to the wall and John – Ianto kept thinking of him as John even though he insisted that he call him Doctor – sat down beside him.

Ianto shifted uncomfortably in his seat, fighting the urge to start biting his nails or worse, to start tapping on the table. He had to keep calm. He had to focus.

'Don't worry,' the Doctor said softly sensing his unease. 'I'm right here. This is all going to get sorted out.'

Ianto nodded, although it did little to ease his nerves. Then the door opened again and two CID officers, one male, one female entered the room and Ianto heard the Doctor gasp slightly as the two took their seats on the opposite side of the table. He turned to look at him questioningly but the Doctor was looking down at his notes and didn't meet Ianto's gaze.

The tape recorder was activated.

'Interview with Ianto Jones commencing Saturday November 14th at 3:17pm,' the woman began speaking. 'Officers present are DCI Yvonne Hartman and DI Harry Saxon; Mr Jones's solicitor John Smith is also present.'

Ianto swallowed hard and prepared for the onslaught.


End file.
